leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neeko/Development
|narrative = |artwork = (CJ Xander, Sanketh Yayathi, Horace Hsu) Ashley Mackenzie |visual = Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke Lingyun 'Luke' Hu Neal Wojahn (Steve Zheng, Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) VK_wenqi Lo Yamon Regition |sound = Úyanga Bold Gemie Carlos Giffoni cAnON |lead = Sophie Xiao |voice = Flora Paulita |conceptcredit = Daniel 'Skekses' Orive}} Champion Roadmap: August 2018 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 Hey guys, we’re back with the final Champion Roadmap of the year. This season, the Champions Team has been focusing slightly more on VGUs and slightly less on new champs, so I won’t be mimicking the last couple blog posts exactly. Instead, I’ll be focusing mostly on the upcoming VGUs. We do have a few new champions in development—including a rather colorful mage that won’t stay hidden for too much longer—but it’s a bit far away to go into specific details yet. Champion Reveal: Neeko Who is she? That depends—who are you? A shapeshifter from a long-lost tribe of vastaya, Neeko watches the world with wide eyes and endless curiosity, always looking for something new to be. She may not seem dangerous at first glance, but keep a close eye on her—with Neeko, things are never quite as they appear.Champion Reveal: Neeko, the Curious Chameleon I= ;Inherent Glamour Neeko can disguise herself to appear as an ally champion. Damaging or taking damage from enemy champions or casting either or breaks the illusion and increases the cooldown. |-| Q= ;Blooming Burst Neeko propels a seed into a target area, which blooms and damages enemies. If the burst kills an enemy or damages a champion or large monster, it will bloom again up to two times. |-| W= ;Shapesplitter Passive: Every third basic attack resonates with spiritual energy, dealing bonus magic damage and briefly increasing Neeko’s movement speed. Active: Neeko briefly slips out of sight, becoming invisible, gaining movement speed, and sending a temporary clone of her current form sprinting in a chosen direction. |-| E= ;Tangle-Barbs Neeko slings a magical spiral in a direction, damaging and briefly rooting enemies it passes through. The last champion hit is rooted longer. If hits at least two enemies, it grows in size, speed, and root duration. |-| R= ;Pop Blossom Neeko begins charging herself with spiritual essence. A moment later, she leaps into the air, gains a shield, and slows nearby enemies, releasing energy upon landing to massively damage and stun enemies in the area. When disguised by , enemies won’t see Neeko’s initial charge-up. ;Playing as Neeko As Neeko, you slip into the skin of your allies to bewilder enemies and surprise them with bursts of colorful primordial magic. Trip up foes you encounter with , rooting them within the painful petals of a as it flowers again and again. When you’re ready to seek out something more exciting, draw on your to mimic the appearance of an ally and scurry off to a new encounter. Once your curiosity startles foes into combat, use the clone from to keep opponents confused while you reposition and prepare a special surprise. When you’re ready to reveal it was you all along, jump into the middle of the fight with a prismatic and leave them all stunned. Hello, enemy! ;Tips and Tricks *Neeko’s tricks change as she does. Here are a few ways to use the shapeshifting magic of : *Copying an ally with melee or shorter range is a sneaky set-up for a and combo; you’ll catch foes who think they’re at a safe distance completely by surprise. Similarly, transform into an ally with a hook and watch as foes outplay themselves trying to hide behind their creeps— will still hit them, and they’ll be rooted for even longer. *Disguise yourself as your jungler to fake a gank in another lane—foes will burn their escape moves out of instinct or be distracted when the real threat strikes. Alternatively, appear as a low-health teammate to bait the enemy team into diving you right as your explodes. *Coordinate with your team to maximize mimicry. Switch with a recalling ally to keep opponents wondering who’s really in lane, or cast a clutch in the midst of battle to befuddle foes with a triple-champ guessing game: is it the real one, Neeko, or the clone? "I want to become everybody. Who says I cannot?" Ask Riot: Neeko Edition This week, it’s all about Neeko, the Curious Chameleon!Ask Riot: Neeko Edition Did Neeko have any crazy abilities during development that didn’t make the cut? At one point, she had a high-range trap nest (think 2000 range) for her ultimate which took a long time to arm but did a lot of damage. The idea was that you’d lay it in a place you thought the enemy would go, and disguise yourself into an ally to lead them there. It turned out to be ridiculously frustrating to play against because people didn’t feel like they could go anywhere since they did not have any clue to where she could have cast the traps. [[Sol 'SolCrushed' Kim|'SolCrushed']] Game Designer What did Neeko look like in early concept art? Since we hit the idea of “a chameleon vastayan” pretty early on, she looks pretty much like the initial concept. In the early explorations, she was wilder and less influenced by civilization. But actually, the way she’s evolved to look now is because she’s constantly learning from and mimicking other people, and that makes her less wild and more like a human being. |-| Gallery= Neeko_Concept_01.jpg| Neeko_Concept_02.jpg| Neeko_Concept_03.jpg| [[Daniel 'Skekses' Orive|'Skekses']] Senior Concept/Character Artist What were some inspirations for Neeko? Skekses: One of the early inspirations when I pitched the “chameleon vastaya” idea was Leeloo, one of the characters from the movie The Fifth Element. I love the way she learns, the way she moves, and how curious she is. FauxSchizzle: Personality wise, there was also Starfire, Mantis from Guardians of the Galaxy, Eleven from Stranger Things, X-23, Stitch… very quirky, fish-out-of-water characters who have tremendous untapped power potential. They’re often stronger than they know, but always good-hearted and open. Skekses: All of this combined with the gameplay hook of “a champion who can copy the appearance of other champions” made for the perfect ingredients to make Neeko. :) Skekses & [[Matthew 'FauxSchizzle' Dunn|'FauxSchizzle']] Is Neeko a vastaya, with human blood? Or is she a Vastayashai’rei? Neeko is not a pure Vastayashai’rei, but she is closer to it than most of the other vastaya. The Oovi-Kat tribe splintered off from the vastaya tribes very early and have largely lived in isolation, so their magic is more pure and ancient than other vastaya. There is very, very little human blood in Neeko’s lineage. Someone like —who longs for a time before the vastaya were diminished by the pact made with humans—would freak out upon meeting Neeko. She’d probably feel a little envious because Neeko is so strong with spirit energy, but it’d also make her hopeful that the vastaya aren’t as diminished as she perceives. FauxSchizzle Senior Narrative Writer What’s Neeko’s favorite food? Neeko loves to try new things, but her current favorite is cheese breads, both the ones found in Valoran and a similar pastry made by her home tribe. I wonder who invented the cheese bread recipe first? FauxSchizzle Senior Narrative Writer How’d you get Neeko’s passive to work? Even though we had a mimic mechanic in Black Market Brawlers in the item, it was created by combining a bunch of existing code rather than being a custom-built system. With Neeko, we needed to engineer something that could fully support the disguise mechanic. This was not only a rewrite of the disguise code, but also cleanup for existing systems like clone interactions with buffs and debuffs. There are some small bugs and edge cases with Neeko’s passive that we need to fix, but with the new code we can solve them systemically rather than build a million special casings. SolCrushed Game Designer Why does Neeko have to be in the center of the fight to use her ultimate when she’s a mage? We kept her range relatively low because the disguise and clone gameplay was much more interactive when she had to take risks herself to be effective (this connects back to why we moved away from the “trap nest” ability as her ultimate). Having unusual win conditions like “jump into the frontline as a ranged champion” also gave the Neeko player more feedback on when they tricked the enemy. SolCrushed Game Designer … does Neeko lay eggs? Stop. Asking. (no) FauxSchizzle Senior Narrative Writer Media Music= ;Related Music Snowdown 2018 - Login Screen| Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen| League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 - Light and Shadow (FULL SONG) Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Gemie| League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 - Light and Shadow (Instrumental) Hiroyuki Sawano| Star Guardian 2019 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Neeko Champion Teaser| Neeko Champion Teaser - Timelapse video| Neeko The Curious Chameleon Champion Trailer - League of Legends (No Voice-Over)| Neeko The Curious Chameleon Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Neeko Champion Spotlight| The Day Before Snowdown Snowdown 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Lingyun "Luke" Hu - League of Legends - Neeko animation Demo Reel| Hiroyuki Sawano feat. Gemie - League of Legends "Star Guardian 2019" Trailer Song| Scattered Stars Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Making of "Light and Shadow" League of Legends Star Guardian 2019 Theme Song| |-| Gallery= Neeko teaser 01.jpg|Neeko Teaser 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko teaser 02.jpg|Neeko Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 03.jpg|Neeko Teaser 3 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 04.jpg|Neeko Teaser 4 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 05.jpg|Neeko Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 06.jpg|Neeko Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 07.jpg|Neeko Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 08.jpg|Neeko Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 09.jpg|Neeko Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 10.jpg|Neeko Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 01.jpg|Neeko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 02.jpg|Neeko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 03.jpg|Neeko Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 04.jpg|Neeko Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 05.jpg|Neeko Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 06.jpg|Neeko Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 07.jpg|Neeko Model 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 08.jpg|Neeko Model 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 09.jpg|Neeko Model 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 10.jpg|Neeko Model 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Model 11.png|Neeko Model 11 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Animation Concept 01.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 02.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 03.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 04.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 05.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 06.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Splash Concept 1.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 2.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 3.gif|Neeko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 4.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko The Monster of Kalduga Outpost.jpg|Neeko "The Monster of Kalduga Outpost" Illustration (by Riot Artist Ashley Mackenzie) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 02.gif|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 03.jpg|Snowdown 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 03.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Concept 04.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey Aparicio) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 01.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 02.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 03.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 04.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 05.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 06.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 07.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 08.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Animation Concept 09.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Animation Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Neeko WinterWonder Model 01.png|Winter Wonder Neeko Model Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 01.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 02.jpg|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Neeko WinterWonder Splash Concept 03.gif|Winter Wonder Neeko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Neeko StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Neeko StarGuardian Model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Neeko StarGuardian Model 02.png|Star Guardian Neeko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Neeko StarGuardian LightAndShadow Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko "Light and Shadow" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Neeko StarGuardian LightAndShadow Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko "Light and Shadow" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Neeko StarGuardian LightAndShadow Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko "Light and Shadow" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Neeko StarGuardian LightAndShadow Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Neeko "Light and Shadow" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist VK_wenqi) Neeko PrestigeStarGuardian Concept_01.jpg|Prestige Star Guardian Neeko Concept (by Riot Artist Regition) Neeko PrestigeStarGuardian Model 01.jpg|Prestige Star Guardian Neeko Model 1 Neeko PrestigeStarGuardian Model 02.png|Prestige Star Guardian Neeko Model 2 |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Neeko profileicon.png|Champie Neeko Winter Wonder Neeko profileicon.png|Winter Wonder Neeko Towa profileicon.png|Towa Star Guardian 2019 profileicon.png|Star Guardian 2019 |-|Ward Skins= Star Guardian 2019 Ward.png|Star Guardian 2019 |-|Emotes= Haha you fell! Emote.png|Haha you fell! Haha you fell! Chinese Emote.png|Haha you fell! (Chinese) I will destroy you Emote.png|I will destroy you I will destroy you Chinese Emote.png|I will destroy you (Chinese) OMG I love it Emote.png|OMG I love it OMG I love it Chinese Emote.png|OMG I love it (Chinese) Poro Ride Emote.png|Poro Ride Poro Ride Chinese Emote.png|Poro Ride (Chinese) Star Guardian Towa Emote.png|Star Guardian Towa Category:Champion development